mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Bros. 3 (game watch)
Super Mario Bros. 3 is a Nintendo-licensed game watch released in 1990 by Nelsonic. It features a game based on the original Super Mario Bros. 3. Description The watch features a total of six buttons. There are two red buttons ('Mode' and 'Set') and four blue directional buttons. The LCD screen features a level layout, picturing Mario, Princess Toadstool, Bowser, and Goombas, as well as several platforms. When the time mode is activated, it will repeatedly run the same scenario in the game layout. The time is seen in the top left corner of the screen. When game mode is activated, the introduction theme will begin playing, and the player will need to navigate through the level. Another feature of the watch is the alarm. If one sets the alarm and it gets ready to trigger, the theme of Super Mario Bros. 3 will play twice. Modes Time mode Users must first make sure they are in time mode in order to set the time. By holding down 'Set' (left red button), the time will then begin blinking. Pushing left on the button will adjust the hour, while pushing right will adjust the minutes. When the user is finished, they must push down again to complete the setup. Alarm mode By pressing 'Mode' (right red button), the user will see AL next to the time. Next, they must hold 'Set' to get it to blink. As usual, the left button adjusts the hour, while the right one adjusts the minutes. Pressing 'Set' again will cancel the blinking. If the alarm is on, the user will notice three Mario faces in the center of the screen. Hitting 'Set' at this point will make them disappear or disable the alarm. As mentioned before, the music theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 will play if the alarm is set and goes off at its specified time. Game mode Like with Super Mario Bros. 3, the main objective of the game is to rescue Princess Toadstool. The player must utilize the directional buttons (left, right, up, down) to control the game. 'Up' serves as the jump button. To begin, the player must activate game mode and press the button on the bottom. Mario begins in the top left corner of the screen. He proceeds on down, with an elevated platform. He will encounter a Fire Brother, who he must avoid, as the Fire Brother will attempt to hit him with a fireball. Next, to the right is a Starman that will allow Mario to use invincibility against the approaching Goombas. Following this is a P-Switch to gain access to a Warp Zone leading to the bottom right. Mario can then obtain the Super Leaf and swat his tail at more Goombas that approach. Next are Jump Blocks that will help Mario reach the platform above to face Bowser. At this point, the player will be placed in the top right corner of the screen. Here, Bowser spits fire at Mario. A coin then spawns above Mario. The player is to defeat Bowser by going left and underneath him and striking him several times until he falls. The game will then end, and the player is free to play it over again. See also: *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Category:Merchandise Category:1990's games